The present invention relates to a device for lifting equipment and other items from a first position to a second elevated position and, more particularly, to several embodiments of a clamp device able to selectively receive and engage chains, cables, or ropes for lifting equipment, tools, and other items to an elevated position.
Workers and recreationalists alike often need to raise equipment from a first position, such as a ground position, to a second elevated position. For example, workers in wind towers often need to hoist tools, equipment and other supplies from the base of the wind tower to the top of the tower. Hand carrying supplies to the top of the wind tower while physically climbing a ladder is inefficient, tiring and can be dangerous. Similarly, hunters often need to hoist hunting equipment such as firearms, ammunition, back packs and scoping apparatus to the top of a deer stand or other elevated structure. Window washers and workmen also frequently need supplies hoisted to scaffolding at a higher building story to clean windows or to make other repairs. A simple, easy to attach clamping device for hoisting equipment to an elevated position can therefore be readily used in a lot of different applications.
There are some existing specialized devices that allow tools and other equipment to be attached to the bottom of a chain such that when a wench or other hoist or lifting mechanism is activated, the chain and the equipment attached to the bottom of the chain can likewise be hoisted to the elevated position. However, these devices are only able to be attached to the bottom or last link of the chain. As such, only one hoisting device can be attached to the chain. Thus, whenever equipment is raised to an elevated position, a full stroke of the chain is required, thus placing a high burden on the hoisting device or the individual hoisting the equipment to the elevated position. The existing devices also only have one hook attached to their lower end portion, so hoisting additional equipment requires multiple hoisting operations, thus increasing the time required to hoist a plurality of items to the elevated position.
Existing devices are also often complicated to assemble, and require a wrench and other hardware such as screws and nuts to attach and assemble the unit onto a chain. The screws and nuts associated with the existing devices are easily lost on a job site when the existing devices are attached and unattached to the chain. In addition, the known available devices for lifting equipment to an elevated position are for use only with a steel chain such as those commonly used and long understood in the field. These devices are not adapted to be used with rope, cable, or other cord type members. The known existing devices for hoisting equipment to an elevated position are neither efficient nor versatile.
It is therefore desirable to have a clamping device for lifting equipment and other items to an elevated position that is more efficient and versatile than existing devices, that can be attached at any intermediate location on the chain or other hoisting member, and that is still able to securely raise equipment to an elevated position.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a clamp device which overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above.